An Unhappy Assignment
by parker08
Summary: Snape may have resisted Dumbledore's orders but has never yet defied one. This time is no different. Fluff


Severus Snape swept down the first floor corridor, robes billowing behind him. He docked points from two first year Gryffindors for getting in his way. So he had to find Hermione Granger on Dumbledore's orders? Of all the students he might have to talk to she surely had to be the most insufferable of all of them. Except maybe Potter. But seeing as they were yet to exchange a word since that disastrous Occlumency lesson, he wouldn't be having the conversation in the first place.

He reached her Arithmancy room and peered in the door, seeing she was still talking to Professor Vector.

"For goodness sake," he muttered under his breath. How long was he supposed to spend tracking her down? Irritably, he glanced at the time. Dumbledore had ordered in his cryptic message he do it tonight and this was the last opportunity he had to catch her alone before she met up with Potter and Weasley.

Why was Dumbledore still trying to sneak him messages anyway? Surely he risked blowing his cover even by sending a portrait whom he had never seen flitting through the castle looking for him. He guessed they had another portrait somewhere, presumably wherever Dumbledore was.

Eventually, Hermione left the room, saying a cheery good bye to Professor Vector.

"Ah, Miss Granger, I need a word."

She looked taken aback to find him stood outside her classroom.

"Er, of course, sir."

"My office. Tonight. 7. Do not speak to Potter or Weasley about it."

"Sorry, but why sir?"

He swept off, heading down towards the staffroom.

"Where's the toad?" he asked Minerva McGonagall as soon as he had ensured the door was closed.

"I've no idea, Severus, but as we don't know I would keep your voice down," she replied.

"That blood quill is illegal, I'm sure of it," he snapped.

"I think so too but what can we do?" Minerva asked him seriously.

"Poison her?" Snape suggested idly.

"And you're willing to spend the rest of your life in Azkaban?"

"Absolutely, if it is a slow, painful death and I can watch," he said viciously.

He was down in his office later that night, marking a series of papers. At 7pm, he heard a knock on his door.

"Enter."

"You wanted to see me, sir?" Hermione said uncertainly.

"Yes, I need a word with you," he said without looking up.

"I'd like to talk to you about something too," she replied a little more confidently.

"Yes?" his black eyes flicked up, expecting she was going to waste his time asking him about Potion ingredients.

"I think Harry still needs his Occlumency lessons because-"

"I think you need to keep your opinions to yourself," he said nastily.

"But he's still-"

"Who is the teacher here, Miss Granger?" he was looking at her properly now and his voice was icy.

She looked defeated. "Sit," he indicated the chair in front of his desk. "It is my unhappy task to communicate a message to you from Professor Dumbledore."

"To me? Why not Harry?"

"I hadn't finished speaking," he told her coldly. "As you are clearly aware, Potter has some difficulty keeping his mind… closed. It's not the first subject he… lacks in."

Hermione said nothing.

"It is Professor Dumbledore's belief that this information.. in his mind.. could.. aid.. the Dark Lord," he paused repeatedly.

"So, I'm not supposed to tell him this?" she asked.

"No you are not. And you will address me as sir."

"I'm sorry, but what do I have to keep from him, sir?" she looked very unsure.

"Professor Dumbledore feels that you are most likely to be with him.. when it happens."

"I'm sorry, sir, when what happens?"

"Professor Dumbledore believes that the Dark Lord is planning on luring Potter in."

"By making him see what he wants him to see?"

"Well, you're maybe more perceptive that I originally thought, Miss Granger," this was the closest to a nice thing he had ever said to her.

"So what does Professor Dumbledore think Harry might see?"

"Something of a vision that would lure him in, make him leave the school. Professor Dumbledore feels that it may be to the Ministry of Magic."

"Why? What's there, sir?"

"I don't believe that concerns you, does it, Miss Granger? It is simply your role to stop him, or at least slow him down.. should this… occur."

"But, why can't I tell him?"

"Because I cannot be seen, in Potter's mind, as working directly against the Dark Lord."

"Why?"

"Again, Miss Granger, that is of no concern of yours."

"But-"

"I will repeat, it is not your concern. That is between the Headmaster and myself."

"So Professor Dumbledore is still Headmaster?"

"The school certainly thinks so," there was a glint of something in his eye.

"Is that why the office has sealed itself?"

"Maybe, maybe someone helped seal it."

"You sealed the office, sir?"

"No, no, of course not," his eyes glistened.

"Listen, I know it's probably not my concern, but I need to know why you stopped giving Occlumency lessons to Harry. Because you're smarter than thinking he can carry on alone."

"You're very right, it is not your concern and it is my decision."

"I'm not saying it's not but-"

"No, there are no buts. I have conveyed the message I had to tell you and-"

"But sir, I'm worried about him."

"We're all worried about Potter but-"

"He's clearly still having funny dreams and-"

"Don't you dare.. interrupt me again," his eyes flashed.

"I'm sorry, sir. But why did you stop?"

"I have told you what I asked you to come and discuss," he moved towards the door.

"Did he see some of your memories, sir?"

 _Brightest witch of her age…_ Lupin's words haunted him.

"No," he said coldly. "Leave."

"He did, didn't he?"

Snape realised he was seeing the other side of Hermione, the side that had been willing to knock him out two years earlier.

"It is absolutely none of your business."

"It's why you haven't been speaking to him isn't it?"

"I suggest you leave my office, right now."

"Sir, what is so bad? Surely it's better you help him shield his mind from You Know Who?"

"And I think, it would be better, if you left this office."

She stepped back towards the door. His face was twisted and menacing and he moved towards her.

"I'm sorry sir."

"You need to leave," he was shaking with anger as she made for the door almost immediately. As soon as she had left, he turned round and kicked the desk, causing himself immense pain. He cursed loudly.


End file.
